


Lost in His Eyes

by RyomaSimp



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Awkwardness, Cuddles, Daiya is dead, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fluff, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Hope's Peak Academy, Shotgunning, Smoking, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Weed, daiya and chihiro were dating, gay fluff, implied ishimondo, nondespair au, soft, soft fluff, theyre in college now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyomaSimp/pseuds/RyomaSimp
Summary: Daiya Owada's death brings grief to his friends, five fresh alumni of Hope's Peak. They throw a small house party to celebrate his life, and after it's over, they're the only ones left. Through the thick clouds of smoke and the craving for comfort, Hagakure and Leon find themselves remembering their feelings for each other.(The main story is in Chapter 1, the next chapter is an optional, bonus smut that doesn't bother the plot.)
Relationships: Chihiro Fujisaki/Daiya Oowada (mentioned), Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Hagakureon - Relationship, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Lost in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm using they/them for Chihiro because,, yes. Their gender is widely debated on AO3, and though i headcanon Chihiro as a cis male and not trans, lots of people are eager to fight over it because of their presentation in the game/anime. So gender neutral Chihiro 🥰🥰  
> -  
> Literally this entire fic is about smoking weed, so if you're not into that you will not like this! :)

Here's the art i made to go with this! :)

White haze swirled around the room, shifting around the colored lights and spiraling about the ceiling fan, several people having smoked in the small room over the last few hours. 

Apricot princess was playing quietly from a speaker across the room.  
This meant Chihiro had the aux, that soft sap played nothing but love songs since their boyfriend had passed away. 

The real party had ended a few hours ago, when Miu left, actually. A majority of the already small crowd had left at one, two o'clock. The only people remaining were a group of five old friends from high school, reminiscing the loss of their sixth member. 

Kiyotaka sprawled on the couch, sleeping.

Chihiro sat by the speaker, a glass of something half-empty in their hand. Their makeup streamed down their face. 

Yasuhiro Hagakure took a big hit from a yellow glass bong that he had bought at a corner store. He blew the smoke out in front of him, watching it dissipate into tendrils of white. 

"Hey, watch it."

Leon grumbled at his friend, focused on his work. He was awkwardly straddling Mondo, who was staring at the ceiling as Leon gave him a tattoo on his chest. It was a dark blue word that Hiro couldn't read from his distance away, with a diamond beside it. Though completely trashed, Leon's hand was steady as he filled in the letters. 

Leon sat back on his haunches above Mondo's hips. "Gimme that," he muttered, taking Hiro's bong. 

"Hey! Dude, not so fucking much!"

Mondo sputtered as Leon blew a big hit into his face, sitting up and swatting the redhead away. "Is this done?" He asked impatiently, looking down at his chest. 

Hiro leaned in to see the fresh ink. The word 'Daiya' was now printed there. That was the name of Mondo's older brother, their last group member, who had died in a motorcycle crash just a week prior. They all were grieving, but Mondo was definitely taking it the hardest, as Daiya had been his whole world. 

Daiya's absence was destroying the group. The bright and cheerful delinquent was always there to crack smiles and bring joy. He was the life of the six. Daiya held a significant connection to each member: He was Mondo's brother, he had saved Taka from a serious fight that put him in the hospital once. He was Hiro's childhood friend, Leon's tutor, and Chihiro's boyfriend. They all needed him, and now... he was just gone. 

Mondo was having a party at his home to remember him. A party Daiya would have liked, not too horribly loud, but the dim lights, the smoke, the music, the friendly people from all over gathering back to drink a final farewell to the leader of the Crazy Diamonds... 

"Good work, Leon." Hiro said quietly. admiring the tattoo. He looked over at Leon, his eyes as red as his hair from the weed. The ex-baseball star leaned back down onto Mondo to check something on the tattoo, and Hiro felt a pang of... something... protest the action inside him. 

Yasuhiro had been trying for years to avoid and ignore his feelings for Leon, hoping that after awhile they'd go away, but they had done nothing but grow. 

"Eugh, dude get off me..." Mondo slid out from beneath Leon and pulled on his shirt, a white tank top that displayed the tattoo. He sat down on the floor with his back against the couch and stretched his arms above his head.

Leon and Hiro sat down too, forming a loose triangle. Wordlessly, Leon passed the bong to Mondo, who took a hit and passed it to Hiro. They smoked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. 

"Hey, can i try?"  
Mondo, who was holding the bong, turned to see Chihiro standing by their little huddle.  
"I've never... can you show me?"

Mondo patted the ground, offering the smallest of their group a spot to sit, but Chihiro gently shook their head, fiddling with their necklace. 

"Okay, so look. You put your hand here, and your mouth here, and then.." Mondo demonstrated, taking a hit. He raised his head from the glass bauble, then held up a hand in silence as he held in the smoke. After a moment, he let it go, exhaling and letting the smoke drift away. Mondo smiled and handed it over to Chihiro, who took a nervous look at the bong before doing as instructed. 

"Ack!" Chihiro coughed, the smoke billowing up around their mouth as they spat at the first drag. The bong slipped from their hand and cracked clean in two at the stem as it hit the ground. Water leaked out, soaking into the carpet. 

"Ahh, i'm so sorry!" Chihiro knelt down and picked up the two pieces, the stem having split off the main piece and put a hairline crack into it. Their face fell with abundant shame as they passed the broken pieces to Hiro, who, although irritated, was really too buzzed to care. 

"I got this for like.... cheap. I've got a joint in the car, I'll be right back. Don't worry about it, little dude. Really." Hiro smiled, standing and taking the broken pieces out the door. 

>>>>>>

Leon sat quietly, waiting for Hiro to return with a joint. Chihiro perched on the edge of the couch, next to the still sleeping Kiyotaka. 

Leon had been pondering the whole night about whether or not he should tell Hiro about his feelings. Ever since high school, their friend group had been tight as ever. He, Mondo, Daiya, Chihiro, Kiyotaka and Hiro were close, and had been, for years. With the recent death of Daiya, everyone had started to just... break. Kiyotaka (who, as a straight-A, moral student, nobody knew why he liked the unruly bunch) had dropped out of classes, Chihiro wouldn't stop fucking crying, dammit they had loved Daiya almost as much as Mondo. The group was really hit hard, and none of them were at their best. 

Leon wondered if Hiro needed somebody to comfort him, and wished that he could be the one to do so. But maybe this would be the breaking point in the group, and he would cause them to all split apart. But also maybe, if he took his chance and failed, Hiro would still be too buzzed to take it seriously. It wasn't like Hiro would hate him for liking him, Mondo was obviously head over heels for Taka, Chihiro had been dating Daiya when he died. He just didn't know about Hiro. He's never dated anybody in the time they were friends. Hiro would just hate him for ruining the friendship, call him out, say he's a perv. Fuck, what was he thinking? What should he do?

His thoughts were interrupted as Hiro entered the house, his hands busy with something. He joined the group again, holding a badly rolled joint and a neon green zippo. Hiro took the first hit, smiling as the smoke drifted to Mondo. 

"Hey, hey. wanna shotgun? There's not a lot of that left," Leon quipped nervously. Hiro smiled and shifted to face him. He took another drag, and put his hand up to his lips. Leon did the same, and the two leaned in, putting their fists together. Hiro exhaled, passing the smoke between their hands to Leon's lips. 

Leon got more of a high from being this close to Hiro's lips than the smoke, but he was still filled with a warm, happy feeling as he finished the hit.  
"No homo," muttered Yasuhiro with a dopey grin. Leon smiled back. 

Leon reached out and took the joint to pass it to Mondo.  
"Hey, dude, you- oh?"  
Mondo was sleeping peacefully, his hand resting on Taka's leg. 

Yasuhiro grinned, and Leon felt his stomach twist. Chihiro was distracted with picking another song, it was just the two of them sitting there, smoking, close and quiet. Little did he know, that Yasuhiro was equally as nervous. Everytime their lips neared to shotgun, both heartbeats began to flutter. The locked fists trembled with excitement as they passed the smoke back and forth. 

Several minutes went by, and both boys were out of their mind. Leon's high was making him tense, and Hiro was just buzzed as fuck. Somehow, neither of them could see just how badly the other wanted to make a move. 

Finally, after minutes of contemplation, it was Leon's turn to take a hit. He drew in on the quickly diminishing joint, his lips just touching the end in a way that Hiro couldn't take his eyes off from. He took the joint out into his left hand, and put up his right to transfer the smoke. Hiro put out his hand, and they both leaned in again. Leon transferred, letting the smoke flow through the tunnel, to Hiro's lips.. so close, yet too far for his liking.. 

Hiro held in the smoke, not quite ready to pass it back to Leon. He was still preparing himself for what he was about to do.  
Finally, he leaned in. Leon put up his hand to make the tunnel, and Hiro reached up as well, but instead of completing the circle, he gently intertwined his fingers with Leon's, and brought his hand away from his mouth.

Light blue eyes met deep brown, both ringed with the telltale red, and it occurred to both in less than a second that this was mutual.  
Hiro shut his eyes and softly, just barely grazed his lips against Leon's, parting them slightly to breathe the last hit of smoke out. Leon's shaky hands found stable ground on Hiro's shoulders as he accepted the hit feverishly.  
He only kept the smoke in for a moment before letting it puff out his nose, white clouds billowing up as Hiro suddenly pressed his lips to his. 

Leon groaned into the kiss, his already parted lips eagerly melting into Hiro, who moved his hands to pull the smaller's waist into him. They moved in sync, sparks flying in their bodies, hearts thumping with adrenaline and excitement. 

The kiss broke, and they looked deeply into each other's faces, the discovery of mutual affection still shocking them. 

"What just-" Leon started.  
Hiro cut him off with another kiss, leaning in deeper, modest yet passionate. 

After several moments, they pulled apart.  
Leon blushed a bright red and Hiro cupped his hands over his face.  
"Sorry, I-" Hiro started.  
"Shh," Leon mumbled.  
"So what does this make-"  
"Shh," Leon repeated with a smile, "Too tired." Indeed, the clock on the wall read that it was 5:27 in the morning. 

...

Leon looked up, but his gaze went past Hiro.  
"What-?"  
Hiro turned to see Chihiro reclining on the couch with a smirk. "Knew it," they sighed.  
"Mondo, wake up. You owe me twenty bucks." Chihiro tapped the blonde's shoulder with their foot. 

"Don't wake him up," Kiyotaka huffed, nobody realizing he was awake. Chihiro giggled. "Sorry about breaking your bong," they apologized again. 

Hiro shook his head. "It was cheap. I'll clean up the water in the morning, I'm tired-" Hiro cut himself off with a yawn, shifting so he still sat in the floor but his arms and back were against the couch beside Mondo. Leon shuffled over best he could, sitting across Hiro's legs. He melted comfortably into Hiro's chest, the clairvoyant being significantly taller. 

Hiro smiled and pressed a small kiss into Leon's wild, crimson hair.  
"I guess we'll just sleep here, then?" All he got was a comfortable nod.

Chihiro pulled out the recliner on the couch, and called a soft goodnight.  
Taka did the same on his end, careful not to disturb Mondo's sleeping form. 

Music playing softly, and a buzz of sleepy comfort flowing through them, the group could finally rest peacefully, without the lingering grief that had plagued their week. 

Leon reached up and intertwined his fingers with Hiro's. 

Hiro laid his head back on the sofa and smiled to himself. 

All was well tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll put out the next chapter asap. Comment any typos you spot!! :)
> 
> Edit: I'm working on the next chapter rn! It should be up in a couple hours.


End file.
